


Character Sketch: Brendon Urie

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: He knows the shape of it, the role he's born to play





	Character Sketch: Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

> About a month ago when I got very, very drunk I wanted to write something. So I asked pushkin666 to give me some characters and then I rambled about them. I think ‘character word sketches’ are best way to describe the results. Or ‘Kat’s regurgitated head-canon’.

He's used to it, everyone getting him wrong, everyone thinking they got him sussed. That smiley Mormon kid, polite and sure can sing, praise god eh?  
  
He knows the shape of it, the role he's born to play, suits and ties and books and 'have you heard the good news, our Lord and Saviour died for our sins' (except, except, _except_ ). He can say the words so well, weighty and perfect, pray for deliverance and mean it, oh yes.  
  
You see, god sure made Brendon in his image and he's going to take it and plaster it on every billboard across the country, watch them flock to him like sheep looking for a shepherd. And every hallelujah will be like honey on his tongue, every amen a goblet of wine.


End file.
